


bleeding

by RenTDankworth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternative Universe - Vampires, Blood, Blood and Injury, Español | Spanish, Half-Vampires, M/M, Mention of blood, One Shot, Semi Alternative Universe, Soft mention of bleeding, Vampire!Takao, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: En ese momento, en el instante en el que los largos colmillos se vuelven a encajar con fuerza sobre la piel de Midorima es lo único que les importa en ese instante. Lo demás ya lo solucionarán de alguna forma.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	bleeding

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Repentino.

Ver a Takao caer desmayado sobre el piso, de un momento a otro y sin nadie más a su alrededor que pudiera ayudarle a cargar el cuerpo del menor hasta la enfermería o a los vestidores era algo casi sacado de alguno de esos doramas que su hermana menor suele ver después de terminar sus tareas.

El tiempo se vuelve eterno, pero Midorima parece ser consciente de que solo han pasado un par de minutos en los que se debate entre si buscar ayuda o ser él quien tenga que cargar con Kazunari hasta la enfermería o los vestidores, lo que sea que le quede más cerca. Pero termina por decidir que lo mejor debe ser cargar el cuerpo inconsciente de Takao hasta donde haya alguien que pueda ayudarle; pues, y aunque uno de sus deseos es volverse doctor, aún está en preparatoria y no puede dar algún diagnóstico certero a pesar de que tiene un par de conocimientos médicos gracias a su familia y su interés por la medicina. Eso sería demasiado irresponsable de su parte.

Así que, y después de asegurarse de que no haya algún moretón o lesión de la que deba preocuparse, Midorima termina por acomodar el cuerpo del más bajo sobre su espalda con cuidado de no lastimarse él también debido al peso. Y es en ese momento en el que agradece que Takao sea más pequeño y menudo, o de lo contrario la tarea le costaría mucho más trabajo.

.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Midorima logra llegar hasta la enfermería, pero al tocar la puerta no recibe respuesta alguna.

Toca una, dos, tres veces y para la cuarta ocasión, termina por entrar sin hacer mucho ruido. Pero no encuentra a nadie, y supone que debe ser normal considerando que allá afuera apenas si se escucha el barullo de la gente gritando su apoyo a su equipo favorito y los paramédicos y enfermeras deben estar ocupados por si se llegase a presentar algún inconveniente durante alguno de los partidos, así que Shintarō se siente más tranquilo al saber que no está invadiendo sin permiso.

Así que decide acomodar el cuerpo de Takao sobre la vieja camilla del recinto con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Cuando logra su cometido, puede sentir que su espalda duele de haber cargado el peso muerto de alguien inconsciente, y sabe que es normal pues tuvo que encorvarse para ajustar el peso de Kazunari de la mejor manera posible, mas no de la forma más idónea para su propio cuerpo.

.

Los minutos pasan. Midorima ha logrado avisar a sus _senpai_ que Takao se ha desmayado y que lo ha llevado a la enfermería, razón por la que podrían llegar a tardar en reunirse con el resto del equipo.

Shintarō deja su celular de lado después de mandar los mensajes, y poco después escucha a Takao quejarse mientras despierta.

El menor se sorprende de encontrarse recostado sobre una incómoda camilla, pero se siente aliviado de ver que _Shin-chan_ está con él y es la única persona que parece haberle llevado hasta ahí.

Seguro que le ha sacado un buen susto a Midorima, pero el desmayarse no es algo que haya podido controlar.

Es lo mismo que intentar controlar el latido del corazón, o evitar que tu pierna reaccione cuando el médico revisa tus reflejos. Algo que simplemente se sale de tu control por más que desees lo contrario.

Tal y como funcionan sus propios instintos.

Takao desea tener control sobre sus propios instintos, pero en su estado es algo casi imposible.

Sus padres le habían hablado de eso. Que llegaría el momento en el que su parte vampiro despertara, que le sería imposible controlar las ganas de beber sangre por primera vez y que su mente se volvería un completo caos por la disputa que tendría su parte racional y el deseo de beber sangre sabiendo que está mal.

Pero no habían mencionado lo doloroso que era el proceso, que estar cerca de alguien era una tortura porque puede escuchar perfectamente los latidos de la otra persona, que puede oler la sangre corriendo por las venas tal y como alguien puede oler un perfume o el aroma de su comida favorita.

Y duele demasiado. La cabeza le da vueltas, siente la garganta seca, puede sentir el frío sudor bajar por sus sienes, la boca le sabe extrañamente a sal. El cuerpo le tiembla, su pulso se acelera con cada segundo que pasa, y se obliga a morder sus labios y apretar sus manos hasta herirse porque escuchar los latidos de _Shin-chan_ le hacen sentir como un ser que no merece vivir cuando se descubre pensando en lo mucho que desea beber la sangre de Midorima si con eso logra calmar esa horrible sensación.

Midorima le observa, extrañado por la reacción que tiene el menor, pero también preocupado al notar que Kazunari tiene la piel pálida y perlada de sudor. Claro que está preocupado, pues hace poco el menor también se desmayó y ahora ver el estado en el que se encuentra.

Lo que Shintarō no sabe es que Kazunari se desmayó por forzarse a no mostrar ese lado que tanto le aterra en ese momento, y que le provoca tanto dolor.

Se supone que su lado vampiro debería despertar hasta que esté en la universidad y pueda tener acceso a sangre dada por el gobierno. Pero parece ser que la vida le odia y su despertar fue hace casi seis meses atrás; y a pesar de que todo ese tiempo había logrado vivir de manera normal, desde hace casi dos semanas atrás su cuerpo había empezado a resentir la falta de alimento apropiado.

La sangre que sus padres consiguen en la carnicería para él y su hermana había empezado a ser insuficiente, su cuerpo le exige beber sangre humana para mantener el control, y Takao no ha hecho otra cosa que negarle el alimento en un intento de parecer lo más humano posible.

No es como si odiase su verdadera naturaleza, pero tampoco es algo que aprecie demasiado. Todo sería más fácil si fuera completamente humano y no un mestizo hijo de padre vampiro y madre humana; pero de nuevo, parece que la vida le odia casi tanto como él mismo suele odiar, en varias ocasiones, lo aburrido que puede ser una rutina diaria.

Con su vista borrosa, la cabeza dándole vueltas, la garganta seca y su nariz siendo invadida por el agradable y familiar aroma de _Shin-chan_ —que en varias ocasiones le han hecho sentir tranquilo, en completa calma, con una cálida sensación en su pecho—, Kazunari intenta levantarse sin éxito alguno. En verdad que necesita alimento en ese preciso instante, pero no quiere involucrar a nadie en sus problemas a pesar de que su cuerpo y sus instintos le gritan que tome la oportunidad.

Midorima le mira, confundido y preocupado a partes iguales. No se necesita ser un genio para notar que Kazunari está demasiado pálido, y que tiene la mirada perdida y ligeramente llorosa. Es la primera vez que ha visto a Takao en ese estado, como si tuviera un fuerte resfriado; claro que es normal preocuparse —aunque no quiera admitirlo en voz alta—.

Kazunari intenta, de nueva cuenta, levantarse, pero termina por tropezar y siendo detenido por Midorima. Takao se siente agradecido de que Shin-chan sea más alto y fuerte que él, o de lo contrario los dos habrían terminado por caer al piso. El azabache claramente no querría ser el culpable de que el as del equipo termine con alguna lesión que le obligue a estar un par de meses fuera de los entrenamientos.

—Estás frío… —dice Midorima con su voz claramente preocupada después de tocar la piel del menor para asegurarse de que no está lidiando con una alta fiebre que pasó desapercibida para todo el equipo.

—Ah, sí… supongo que algo debió haberme hecho daño —Takao suelta una risita que se escucha lamentable igual que su excusa—. D-deberíamos apurarnos a ir con los demás… —de nuevo una risa que se escucha débil y lastimera en un intento por alejarse lo más posible de Midorima.

Kazunari quiere controlar su mente lo más que le es posible. Desea con todas sus fuerzas que los colmillos no empiecen a hacerse notorios, pero tener tan cerca a alguien le impide controlar su propio cuerpo que lo único que pide es un poco de sangre.

El mayor se da cuenta de que algo no está bien cuando nota claramente como Kazunari tiembla y su piel se torna cada vez más pálida, así que intenta acercarse al rostro del menor para asegurarse de que todo está bien, pero el alejado de manera brusca por Takao.

—¡L-lo siento! E-es solo que… no quiero que te acerques… —se disculpa el azabache por su reacción, pero Midorima solo se siente intrigado al ver la apariencia actual de Takao.

Colmillos tan largos que perforan su propia piel que sana casi de inmediato, piel pálida y grisácea, oscuras ojeras bajo sus ahora brillantes ojos color miel, mirada como si deseara comerlo de manera tan literal.

Es entonces cuando todo encaja en su cabeza. Las últimas semanas en las que Kazunari había tratado de estar un poco más alejado, las incontables horas en las que no comía absolutamente nada, su actual estado…

—¿Desde cuándo empezó? —es lo único que atina a preguntar Shintarō después de un momento pensando en si era o no adecuado preguntar o, más bien, qué sería lo ideal para cuestionarse en un momento así.

Para Midorima, ver o conocer a un vampiro no era algo nuevo o aterrador. Su familia había ayudado a varios de estos seres, y el hospital familiar tiene contratos con el gobierno para abastecer de sangre a quienes necesitaran de este vital líquido para sobrevivir. También, recuerda haber conocido a un par de vampiros antes, cuando aún era un niño, y no le parecieron personas aterradoras o algo por el estilo.

Por el contrario, Shintarō los veía como personas. La única diferencia es que necesitan de sangre para poder vivir, y tienen una esperanza de vida mucho mayor a la de un humano común y corriente.

—¿N-no estás asustado? ¿E-enojado porque no te dije? —pregunta entonces Takao, sintiendo los espasmos de dolor recorrer su cuerpo.

—Claro que estoy enojado, pero no es momento para regañarte por tu imprudencia ‘nodayo —responde Midorima mostrando su enojo y molestia.

—S-seis meses… empezó hace seis meses —suelta Takao, con voz baja y entrecortada—. S-se supone que esto debía pasar hasta que cumpliera 18, no ahora ynoquieroinvolucrarteenestoy… —es entonces silenciado por Midorima que le pone una mano sobre la boca de manera brusca.

—Ya me involucraste desde el momento en el que te encontré tirado —la respuesta de Midorima es contundente.

Takao asiente, con culpa.

—Será doloroso… —murmura el menor a la vez que entierra las uñas en sus brazos en un mal intento de seguir consciente y cuerdo.

—Lo sé —responde Shintarō con simpleza.

—Y después tendremos problemas por esto —insiste Kazunari.

—También lo sé.

—Y tendremos que avisar de esto al gobierno yenverdadnoquierometerteenmásproblemaspero… —suelta Takao tan rápido que termina siendo callado por Midorima que le toma del rostro con fuerza y total seguridad.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero que sigas sufriendo —Midorima termina con la discusión antes de separarse del menor y tomar algo con el filo suficiente para abrir su piel y provocar, aún más, a Takao.

—En verdad, no es necesario que hagas esto… p-podemos, no sé, decir que me sentía mal y por eso tuve que retirarme antes para no llamar la atención y… —Takao intenta, de nueva cuenta, evitar tomar la sangre de alguien que no está registrado como donador voluntario de sangre para vampiros, pero no logra su cometido y es callado por Midorima que ha cortado su dedo y le ha obligado a tomar esa pequeña gota de sangre.

Takao puede sentir como su cuerpo reacciona al olor y sabor de la sangre, su cordura abandona su cuerpo y sabe que está jodido cuando siente su garganta aún más seca que antes.

El dolor en su cuerpo empeora, y Kazunari termina por dejar que sus instintos sean los que le controlen.

Midorima, por su parte, siente un fuerte dolor cuando siente a Kazunari morder su muñeca derecha para poder beber la sangre que su cuerpo le pide, pero después de un par de minutos, su cabeza se siente ligera y aturdida por alguna razón que no logra asimilar. Lo único que Shintarō es capaz de razonar es que, por muy extraño que parezca, el que si sangre sea bebida con tanto ahínco se siente bien.

Ya tendrán que preocuparse después por explicar la razón por la que desaparecieron por tanto tiempo, o las excusas que tendrán que inventar para reportar al gobierno que Kazunari, un mitad vampiro, tuvo que beber la sangre de Shintarō, alguien que no es donante de sangre.

En ese momento, en el instante en el que los largos colmillos se vuelven a encajar con fuerza sobre la piel de Midorima es lo único que les importa en ese instante.

Lo demás ya lo solucionarán de alguna forma.


End file.
